Phantom Girl 2: Joining the Fairies
by sondowth
Summary: Former members of the dissolved Phantom Lord Guild, Lucy and her team join Fairy Tail after helping that guild out several times. What they didn't know was a huge adventure was about to come crashing down upon them. Again! *Spoiler Alert* (on haitus)
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Girl 2: Joining the Fairies**

 **a/n: This is the sequel to bibliosophia Phantom Girl. Check out that story before reading this. This story will be mainly form Lucy's pov. This story was made with permission from bibliosophia.**

 **Lucy: Sondowth does not own Fairy Tail.**

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chapter 1

Gajeel Redfox, Ryos, Juvia Lockser, and Lucy Ashley got off at Magnolia station and started heading towards Fairy Tail guild to take Markorov up on his offer he made me and my team a week ago while we were looking jobs. We were about halfway to the guild hall when a huge shadow fell over us causing us to look up to see a dragon-like machine about to land on top us.

"What is that thing?" asks Ryos in a panicked voice.

"Everyone! Move or you'll crushed!" shouted Gajeel as all of us desparatly jumped out of the foot's path.

As we got up to face the dragonoid, we see a familar girl with scarlett hair and wearing black armor with wings attached to it land not to far from us. Juvia and I ran to check on the girl while Gajeel and Ryos went to distract the dragonoid and to shut up the female driver who was ranting on and on about dragons and her past.

"Erza! Are you alright?" Lucy asks the redhead.

"I'm fine. What are you and your team doing here?" responds Erza.

"Markorov invited us to join Fairy Tail when he saw us down on our luck though seeing how badly your guild is do-" replies Lucy.

"LUCY! BEHIND YOU!" warns Juvia with a shout.

 **STAR-MAKE: SWORD**! shouted Lucy creating katana made of what looks like the sky on a clear starry night. She swings the sword behind her and destroys a microdragon that trying to do a sneak attack on the three girls. The sword then disperses.

"When did you learn maker magic?" Erza asks shocked.

"After being captured by Orarons Seis I decided I needed to learn another magic in case I get seperated from my gate keys again. Unfortunatly I have trouble using it espiecally when it's not during the night, but enough about that we have a fake dragon to destroy and a salamander to rescue," answers Lucy pulling out silver gate key then shouting " **OPEN! GATE OF THE CHISEL: CAELUM!"** She summoned out Caelum One in cannon form, aims it at a group of microdragons that were trying to sneak up the two dragon slayers, then fires destroying most of the microdragons. The green beam bounces off the Dragonoid's legs destroys the remaining microdragons in that group, goes through Juvia, and destroys a house that housed what would been Lucy's apartment had she joined Fairy Tail instead of the now dissolved Phantom Lord.

"I hope no one was in there, and sorry about that Juvia. I didn't mean to hit you as well," Lucy says in irritation.

"Juvia is unharmed though Juvia thinks Lucy could gotten hit if it was reflected straight back instead at an angle."

"How did you know that Natsu is being force to power that thing?" asks Erza in surprise, "Have you been spying on us?"

"How rude! We saved your ass, Erza, and you asked if we been spying on you!" shouts Lucy.

Lucy then takes a deep breath then says, "To answer your first question: you told me just now. and no, we have not been spying on the guild. Anyways, lets take out all the remaining microdragons in one shot, Juvia want try that again and see if we can actually pull it off this time?"

"Juvia is willing to do so."

Lucy and Juvia got into the Unison Raid position and shouted, " **UNISON RAID: WATER LIGHT STARFALL!"** The sky around half of Magnolia where the Fairy Tail and ex-Phantom mages were fighting the Dragonoid and microdragons a watery look filled with baseball size glowing five-point stars that look like they are underwater.

"Very pretty, but nice try. My Salamander-powered Dragonoid can not be harmed by that pitiful magic," says the female driver with her annoyingly loud voice.

"SHUT UP, YOU HAG! WE WEREN'T AIMING FOR YOU ANYWAYS!" shouts a pissed off Lucy.

 _ **B**_

 **POV-RYOS/Rogue**

The two dragan slayers heard Lucy angry shout and briefly froze then started fighting the Dragonoid and the microdragons again.

"Uh-oh, some one made Princess mad," said Gajeel.

Wonder what tipped him off, thought Ryos.

 _ **B**_

 **POV-LUCY**

Lucy and Juvia set off the spell sending glowing water stars down onto the microdragons and destroying them. A few of the stars hit the Dragonoid causing some damage and causing a few small cracks in the red power cell where Natsu is being drained of his magic power. Then Gray shows up and tells them of Markorov's idea. They all start insulting Natsu. This made Natsu really angry causing him to overload the Dragonoid and destroys the power cell.

Lucy shouts out, "FAIRY TAIL, SEND NATSU SOME FIRE!"

The Fairy Tail wizards start grumbling about being ordered by an independant mage when Erza requips into her Flame Empress armor and glares at the wizards and says, "Get to it. You heard her." All grumbling stops and they send fire at Natsu which he eats. Natsu then wrecks the Dragonoid while Juvia contacts Lahar about the insident. After the issue was resolved, Lucy and her team join Fairy Tail and got their guild marks from Master Mirajane Strauss.( **A/N:** **the guild marks are place in the same spot and color as when they first joined Fairy Tail** ) The entire guild the celebrates getting four new members that night.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **A/N: I used the first filler arc from the amine because I wanted Lucy and her team to join Fairy Tail _before_ the Edolas Arc. I am not likely to use the other two filler arcs, definitely not the third filler arc cause I don't like it. I might add in the movie though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rogue: Sondowth does not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Frosh: Fro thinks so, too.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXX**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **B**_

Mirajaune announce to the guild about new members joining, and the whole guild started celebrating about them joining. Various members walking up to and thanking Lucy for her help during the incident with Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Natsu started a brawl with Gray, who for some reason is only wearing his boxers which makes Juvia to look away in disgust, and Gajeel. The brawl starts dragging others into it then ejects Gray, sans boxers, who lands in front Lucy and Juvia. Gray was about to ask them to borrow their underwear when Lucy sends him flying.

"Put some clothes on, Freezer Brain!" Lucy shouts after Gray, whose face takes on an "oh, crap!" look as he lands on Erza's cake. Erza then proceeds to beat the crap out of Gray for landing on her cake, saying, "My cake will be avenged!"

The next day Lucy and Juvia walk up to Wendy, Ryos, and Carla. "Ryos, Wendy want to join me and Juvia on a mission?" Asks Lucy with a smile.

"I'm in," replies Ryos.

"Are you sure you want me? I'm not good in a fight," says Wendy.

"Now child-" Carla begins before being interrupted Lucy.

"You're better than you know, Wendy. You were able to give Gajeel trouble when you and Ryos fought him on Nirvana and you almost beat him which is something that Natsu wasn't able to do when they fought," encourages Lucy.

"Okay, I'll join," says Wendy.

"I'll come with. Where Wendy goes I go," says Carla, " You seem more mature than most of these ruffians."

"Carla, don't be rude," Wendy gently scolds as they follow Lucy, Juvia, and Ryos to the station.

Mira starts imaging blue-haired, red-eyed and black-haired, brown-eyed babies after seeing Wendy and Ryos walk out the door together.

 _ **B**_

 _Two Days later_

Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, and Ryos were walking back to the guild after the train they were on was derailed by a dark guild. They had fought off the dark guild, but accidently destroyed some of the track in the process.

They were walking through the woods when they heard a cry for help which they ran towards. When they got to a clearing, they saw a forest vulcan about to eat a pink-furred cat who is crying for help. Ryos jumped into action and beat the vulcan within an inch of its life. Ryos picks up and comforts the cat who Lucy and the rest of the group sees it actually has green-fur and is wearing a pink frog suit.

"What your name?" Ryos asks the cat gently.

"Fro's name is Frosh," replies the frog suited cat.

Ryos and Frosch bond instantly then Frosh shows its wings. As the group walks on into Magnolia, Lucy and Juvia thinks to themselves 'Gajeel/Gajee isn't going to like the fact that he is the only dragon slayer without a flying, talking cat of his own.'

That night, the guild celebrates the new member of Fairy Tail, Frosh.

"Fro loves this guild!" Says Frosh while Gajeel, who is on the second floor, looks at the other dragon slayers and their cats in envy.

"All other dragon slayers have one, so where's my talking, flying cat," says Gajeel to himself in dismay which Lucy overhears.

"Maybe he or she is in another world," Lucy teases Gajeel, who punches her off the second floor and into Natsu and Gray which starts the brawl of the night.

 **XXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/n: Gildarts came to Magnolia while Lucy was out on a mission. I was trying to find a way to bring Frosh, Rogue's exceed, into the mix. Frosh's age is the same as Carla's and Happy's age.**

 **On a different note, I've set up a poll for a crossover story I'm planning to do with Fairy Tail, but I can't decide on the other series. Please vote now on which series will meet the Fairies.**


	3. Character Sheet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail otherwise the NaLu ship would be more obivous.**

 **Character sheet for Phantom Fairy Girl:**

 **Lucy** **Heartfilia** **Ashley:**

Magic type: Holder/Caster

Magic: Celestial and Maker Magic (Star-Make)

Magic objects: 9/12 Zodiac gate keys, several Silver gate keys, 1 Ice Knuckleduster

Weapons: whip w/ a heart shaped tip

Age: 17

Speical Feature: Her soul has changed somewhat from eating a demon known as a Chthonian that was summoned from a different world w/ the side effects being that her magic power was enhaced and makes her immune to listening, soul, and telepathy magic. It also causes a weird buzzing noise that has been described as a thin wire vibrating making her easier to find to people that know her to any degree.

notes: Lucy loses most of her naivete way earlier than in FT canon resulting in tougher, more active, less apologtic, and more powerful beat'em up in your face girl able to hold her own against Freed of the Thunder Legion. Was able to do a double summons much earlier during the Phantom Lord Arc. Started learning Star-Make Magic shortly after the Nirvanna Arc for when she ends up in a situation without her keys. Joins Fairy Tail two weeks before the Edolas Arc.

Gold Keys: All the Zodiac except Libra and Pisices

Silver Keys: Crux, Lyra, Horologium, Serpens, 2 Caelum (One & A), Ursa Major & Minor, Auriga, Andromeda, Musa, Canes Venatici (Boo & Misha), Reticulum


	4. Chapter 3 Edolas Arc Begins

A/n: It has been a while since I updated this story, so sorry about that. This chapter will offically start the Edolas Arc. It'll be mostly from Lucy's point of view unless otherwise stated. The current pairings I have planned are:

Wendy x Rogue

Gajeel x Levy

Erza x Jellal

Lucy x Mirajane?

Lucy x Natsu?

Well I'm definitly not doing ErLu at all nor any m/m pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a rainy day. Most of the guild laze around the guildhall with Elfman lecturing Jet and Droy on how to be a real man or something, Wendy and Ryros talking about something, and Happy trying give Carla a fish with a bow tied on it which Carla rejects quite loudly before running out out of the guild with Wendy running after her.

"I don't have to worry my boyfriend running off," says a drunk Cana before drinking her 'boyfriend' from the barrel.

"Be sure to leave enough of your 'boyfriend' for others to have," says an amused Mira who than walked out the door with Elfman.

Meanwhile Lucy, Juvia, and Gray are hanging a window with Natsu napping nearby, snoring loudly.

"Man, his snoring is annoying as hell," says Lucy feeling bored and annoyed while thinking about how to 'gently' waking Natsu up.

"Natsu can sleep through almost anything," says Gray walking up to Natsu with a marker and drew cat whiskers on Natsu face.

"That was very mature of you Gray," Lucy sarcasticly says before saying in a bored tone, "I would've added a mustashe and glasses."

Gray then adds a mustashe and glasses then hid the marker. Lucy suddenly grins at idea she just thought up of. Juvia sees this and was about to ask but Lucy motions for Juvia to come closer and whispers in her ear. "I'm going to wake up Natsu and blame it on Gray."

Juvia gives a grin at the idea as Lucy uses her Star-make magic to make a hammar drop on Natsu waking him up and starts shouting about who woke him up.

"Gray did, but that's not all he did," says Lucy while pulling a mirror from somewhere then Natsu sees what Gray drew on his face. Natsu gets mad and starts argueing with Gray before going back sleep.

"Is fighting me really that boring?!" Shouts Gray before walking off.

"Darn, I hoping for some entertainment," says Lucy who is disappointed that her plan for a barroom brawl didn't work. Juvia just sweatdrops as the two girls look out the window. Lucy then speaks.

"I wish something interesting would happen, Juvia."

"You should be car-" Juvia gets interrupted a grandfather clock suddenly encasing them as the guildhall starts distorting and dissappear.

-B-

A short time later

In a white field filled with bubbles where Magnolia was located, a grandfather clock rises from the ground like an elevator. The door opens and the two girls got out of the clock.

"Thanks, Horologium. I'm guessing the danger has past that you were protecting us from?" asks Lucy.

"That is correct miss Lucy. Although the demon that you ate would've likely prevented you from being affected by the dimesional magic that hit the rest of the guild, I was unwilling to risk it and since your friend was right next to you I was able to save her as well," says the clock before vanishing.

Lucy and Juvia were at a lose on what to do then a man who looks like Jellal walks up to them. The girls got ready to defend themselves when the man shows his Fairy Tail guildmark and spoke.

"I am one of Fairy Tail S-class wizards, Mystogan. I need you both to eat one of these."

Mystogan tosses a red ball into each girls' mouth, and sends them to Edolas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/n: read and review


End file.
